


Playing Nice

by alistoney



Series: 3b inspired works [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x15 coda, Alec is on the war path, Anger, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Alec's done playing nice





	Playing Nice

**Author's Note:**

> That promo fucked me up

Alec doesn’t hear Catarina calling after him as he storms out of the infirmary and straight out the doors of the Institute.

All he can see is red. _Red_ like the blood that had slid down Magnus’ face as he convulsed in Alec’s arms while Alec couldn’t do a damn thing other than watch, panic spinning out of control in his chest.  

Alec is never going to be able to close his eyes without seeing blood and _Magnus_ on the floor.

And he is _angry._

He doesn’t have to think as he makes the familiar walk to the loft, vibrating with a violent sort of anger that he’s never felt before. He’s always been good at keeping everything locked inside, close to his chest, but right now he feels one step away from exploding. He doesn’t even try to hold it in.

His steps stutter to a stop in front of Nightingale Towers. The building looms high above him and Alec finds himself struggling to breathe. He looks at the familiar building, this place he’d started to call home inside the privacy of his head. This place where he thought he and Magnus would build a life together.

Now, Magnus is lying limp and lifeless in an Institute infirmary bed. Alec isn’t even sure he’ll get to hold him in his arms again, let alone build a life.

Something wet slips down his neck and Alec realizes, belatedly, that he’s crying.

He hastily wipes at the tears and takes a deep shuddering breath. Now is not the time to breakdown.

Lorenzo is up there in the apartment that he’d taken from Magnus just because he could. Because he wanted to see Magnus humiliated. He clenches his jaw in anger.

Alec had tried being nice. Had played the part of diplomat like he’d been taught his whole life. And what had it gotten them? Lorenzo had threatened Magnus’ life. _Magnus_ . Alec’s entire world. Alec _can’t_ lose him.

He is _done_ playing nice.

He feels a blinding surge of fury. A lick of pure unrestrained rage that starts at his heart and spreads through his veins until he is vibrating and can barely breathe.

If Alec loses Magnus he doesn’t have a goddamn clue _what_ he’ll do. But he doesn’t let himself go there. No, he has a job to do.

Alec is going to make Lorenzo fucking _pay_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Lets all hope we survive next week 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
